Hetalia Theory
by Mairu and Kururi
Summary: What happened when Italy gave up his own life to save his fellow nations and destroy Steve? Based off the song the Rugrats Theory by Kaai Yuki


**A/N: I got this idea from the song The Rugrats Theory. No, I don't know which Vocaloid did it originally so I'm just gonna say Luka did it, because some girl on youtube did it, and used Luka's voice. I replaced the names from the show with the Hetalia crew's names. This is HetaOni, from a broken Italy. Play the song while listening to it~! (Use the Kaai Yuki version)**

_I think the world is so wonderful _

I did until we all went to the mansion.

_The world is wonderful_

Germany? Why aren't you listening?

_And we only have one chance to be here_

No. I've had so much more than that. The numbers… The blood…

_So tell me why you're hurting yourself?_

Because if I don't die, all my friends will.

_I guess I just do not understand_

And I never will. Why would anyone want to hurt my friends?

_What's the meaning of life?_

We can't all be born to die… We can't all die just to live… We're nations!

_Everything I've been told I believe_

It's all a lie…

_And yet people that I love just leave_

I want Holy Rome back… I want Germany… Japan… My friends…

_Is something bothering you a lot? _

I wish people would trust me…

_Bothering you a lot?_

If you let me, I can help.

_I think I'm old enough to understand_

I'm not a little kid, even if I act like it.

_So there's no reason to hide from me_

If you don't trust me, I won't trust you. That's why I have to do this on my own.

_I know you said that you're not lying… _

You promised we'd all make it out alive.

_And well maybe that's true…_

I've seen you all die far too many times.

_So I'll push away any doubt I have..._

If I lose you again, I can just keep trying.

_Because I know you will tell the truth_

You wouldn't lie to me, would you Germany?

_Right, Romano?_

You wouldn't either, eh, Roma?

_Welcome to my perfect world_

No one will get hurt if I die.

_According to Italy!_

It's my job to protect them all.

_It's my turn to run the show!_

It's my turn to die.

_Next to Romano~!_

I think I can do this on my own…

_With Germany, Japan, and Prussia,_

The Axis… This was supposed to be our day for fun.

_I'll never feel alone…_

Not if I die… I'll be with Grandpa Rome, won't I?

_So we can play games all day long,_

I can finally be happy.

_While the Earth is spinning…_

I am Hetalia…

_Round _

What does that mean?

_and Round_

No… Why does it matter?

_and Round _

Why do I matter?

_and Round _

That's right…

_and Round _

I was born to die…

_and Rround_

And now, I'll die to live.

_While the Earth is spinning_

While I try to keep them alive, everyone dies.

_Welcome to my wonderland_

Welcome to my personal hell.

_With new adventures everywhere_

With deaths around every corner.

_As long everything's the same_

Now, I can't go back to being me.

_I will be okay_

It hurts so much…

_With England, America, and Spain_

Whydoes everyone keep dying?

_The World will be alright_

If only they would listen to me!

_They just have to listen to me,_

No one will listen!

_And do what I tell them…_

Why won't they just do what they're told!

_Why?_

Why are they hurt?

_Why?_

Why did they dying?

_Why?_

Why is there so much blood?

_Why?_

Why am I alone?

_Why?_

Why am I always alone?

_Why?_

Why can't I take their places?

_Why won't they listen?_

Why are they dead?

_Why?_

Why did we split up?

_Why?_

Why can't England see me?

_Why? _

Why did America stay with them?

_Why? _

Why did Romano come?

_Why? _

Why is Spain here?

_Why?_

Why does everyone suddenly care?

_Why won't they listen?_

Why do they keep helping?

_Everyone's whispering about me _

Now they know…

_What are they talking about?_

They're talking about me…

_Do you think I did something wrong again?_

I might as well have killed them all...

_Well I promise you, it wasn't me_

It wasn't me. It's all your fault.

_Why does everyone think I'm blind? _

England's blind…

_I can see perfectly fine_

He'll be trapped in the darkness forever.

_The truth is, I've ignore the bad things_

I never ignored them… I just was too weak to do something about them.

_I guess it's too late to do that now…_

I can't do that now. If I do, you will all die.

_Where did you go when I needed you? _

You all left me…

_I needed you_

You're all dead.

_I'm left alone and I need to start it over now._

If only I could go back in time…

_Did you hear me scream? _

It can't have me! I escaped!

_I can't hold it in _

You can't have me!

_Not anymore_

**You can't have me.**

_Who am I again?_

Who do I live for?

_A princess? _

Good?

_Or psychopath?_

Or Evil?

_Welcome to my Parardise_

Welcome to hell.

_That's slowly crumbling away_

Why won't it go away?

_Now I've chosen to open my eyes_

I wish the monsters would go away….

_Will you go away?_

Will you make them go away?

_It's getting hard for me to breathe_

I wish I would stop breathing.

_My tears choke me to death_

I wish I could just die.

_Maybe I should have never been_

I don't deserve to live.

_Brought to this Earth at all_

I want to be with them…

_Dying_

Japan

_Dying_

Russia and China

_Dying_

France and Canada

_Dying_

America and England

_Dying_

Germany and Prussia

_Dying_

Now it's my turn.

_Never brought here at all_

I wish we never came.

_Welcome to my broken heart_

I should have been strong enough to stop them.

_According to a little country_

I'm so weak…

_That's within his twisted mind_

It will all start again…

_Will this nightmare ever end?_

We're trapped!

_Will I be set free?_

I can never go home…

_The pain is eating me alive_

He's going to eat me…

_It's so hard to admit_

I know I can't save them.

_But there's no point in talking at all_

Why do I keep trying?

_If no-one hears me_

It doesn't matter.

_Screaming_

I have to.

_Crying_

I need to.

_Hurting_

I want to.

_Dying_

I'll try to.

_Suffering_

I can.

_Wishing_

I will.

_I could just rewind it_

I can fix this!

_Backwards_

Me.

_Backwards_

Germany and Prussia

_Backwards_

America and England

_Backwards_

Canada and France

_Backwards_

Russia and China

_Backwards_

Japan

_Now that it's rewinded_

I can fix this.

_Dreaming_

I hope they remember me kindly.

_Dreaming_

I can't help but think of what Germany will do now.

_Dreaming_

I hope he'll remember how much I loved him.

_Dreaming_

But, I will spend all of my life for my friends…

_Dreaming_

Just like they have for me, so many times over.

_Dreaming_

All my acts of deceit shall be paid for….

_Now, my world is perfect_

Paid for with my death.

_Now, my world is perfect_

So I will die for all of them.

_Now, my world is perfect_

I believe that's my fate.

_Now, my world is perfect_

But our vow's wedge entwine us…

_Now, my world is perfect_

Retaining all our unforgivable sins…

_Now, my world is perfect_

I pray we will meet again, until then…

A/N: I know I quoted (somewhat) Alurring Secret Black Vow at the end… It's from the part where Len is holding Miku's body, and gives up his own life, revealing that he was really Rin. I pictured this to be his thought process when he destroyed Steve and died…


End file.
